


Menace

by a_splash_of_stucky



Series: MCU Kink Bingo: Round 2 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, PDA, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Steve puts up with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_splash_of_stucky/pseuds/a_splash_of_stucky
Summary: Bucky Barnes is a fucking menace.Case in point: thosejeans.





	Menace

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how public PDA needs to be for it to be _considered_ PDA, but I figure that aggressively making out in front of your friends counts for something, right?
> 
> The jeans that Bucky has on look a little something like the pair that Seb was wearing during the TIFF 2017 _I, Tonya_ promo stuff. See [here](https://a-splash-of-stucky.tumblr.com/post/165165360380/plumfondler-ageofultron-2017-toronto/) and [here](https://a-splash-of-stucky.tumblr.com/post/165180739460/angryschnauzer-sacredsebastian-have-mercy-on/).
> 
> Bucky's t-shirt looks a little like the fifth one from this [post](https://a-splash-of-stucky.tumblr.com/post/171833041825/idk-if-this-helps-but-would-you-be-interested-in/)

Bucky Barnes is a fucking menace.

This is a fact that Steve’s been aware of for a long time. However, every once in a while, the world likes to remind Steve just _how much_  of a menace Bucky is.

Here’s the thing: Bucky is hot.

Smokin’ hot.

No two ways about it, Bucky is the hottest guy in Brooklyn.

(Steve’s opinion  _may_  be subject to high levels of bias, seeing as Bucky is his boyfriend and all).

Here’s another thing: Bucky _knows_  that he’s hot.

More importantly, he knows how to show off his good looks. His fashion sense is unparalleled; every item of clothing that Bucky wears exudes a casual, nonchalant sex appeal that drives Steve crazy.

Case in point: those  _jeans._

They’re a bit of a mystery, as Steve’s not entirely sure how Bucky got himself into them. They look painted on, hugging his legs like a second skin. The jeans are black and super skinny, clinging to him in all the right places. It’s a wonder that Bucky can walk in them, let alone sit down. The denim wraps around his muscular thighs and is practically moulded to his ass, giving a whole new meaning to the phrase ‘flaunting your assets’. The zipper in the front is straining against his bulge. If zippers could talk, Bucky’s would be begging for mercy.

Then of course, there’s the rest of Bucky’s outfit.

He’s wearing a white t-shirt that fits his torso perfectly. The material is thin enough for Steve to make out the outline of Bucky’s nipples, which is a major reason why Steve’s gaze keeps drifting down to Bucky’s chest. It hadn’t been so bad earlier, when they were outside, as Bucky had been wearing a dark blue bomber jacket that hid the offending nipples from Steve’s wandering eyes. But, now that they’re in Nat and Clint’s living room, the jacket has been shed, and Steve finds himself having to constantly force his eyes to look at more appropriate things.

“You’re staring again,” Sam whispers, elbowing Steve’s side pointedly. “Quit being a pervert.”

“He’s my boyfriend, I can stare if I want to,” Steve replies.

Sam snorts. His gaze drifts over to Bucky, who’s helping Natasha out in the kitchen. “Homeboy needs to buy some jeans that actually fit him,” he mutters.

“They fit him!” Steve protests, “They fit him really well.”

“Yeah?” Sam scoffs, “Well, I think most dudes wanna give their dick some breathing room, but everyone’s got their preference, I guess.”

It’s movie night at Natasha and Clint’s place and everyone is here. Wanda and Clint are by the TV console, hooking Clint’s laptop up to the TV, whilst Tony, Pepper and Sharon are setting out snacks on the coffee table. Steve and Sam have just come back from the corner store, having nipped out to buy a couple of six-packs. They’ve set the beers down on the floor beside the coffee table, as per Pepper’s instructions.

Sam heads off to the bathroom, whilst Steve hops onto the lazyboy, claiming it before it gets taken.

Tonight’s movie is Black Panther. Everyone except Wanda has already seen it, but as it’s a really good movie, no one minds watching it again.

“Okay, we’re ready to go,” Clint announces, standing up and clapping his hands to get everyone’s attention.

“Is it really as good as people say?” Wanda asks, as she claims a bowl of popcorn and curls up at the edge of the couch.

“Better,” Nat assures her. She sits down beside Wanda, then grumbles as Clint plops himself down on her other side, taking up nearly half of the couch in the process.

“Yeah, wait til’ you see Winston Duke in it,” Sharon says dreamily. “Now  _that’s_  what I call eye-candy.”

“Hey!” Sam says, affronted. “I go to the bathroom for  _literally_  a minute and you’re out here insulting me?”

“I love you too, Sammy,” Sharon says sweetly, feigning innocence. She pecks him on the cheek as he comes to sit beside her on the two-seater.

Tony and Pepper wind up in the oversized armchair, whilst Bucky joins Steve on the lazyboy. He clambers onto Steve’s lap and wedges his ass between the arm rest and Steve’s thigh, draping his legs over Steve’s lap. Bucky tucks Steve’s head against the side of his neck and rests his chin on Steve’s hair. Steve turns his face to the side and presses a kiss to the hollow of Bucky’s throat. Bucky huffs softly in response.

Someone hits play, and everyone quietens down as the opening scene rolls. With a bit of effort, Steve manages to snag a blanket from the side-table and drapes it over his and Bucky’s legs. Bucky hums appreciatively at the gesture.

Though Black Panther is a work of art, Steve’s not in the right headspace to be watching a movie right now. Bucky’s been wearing those goddamn jeans all evening, driving Steve wild; suffice it to say that Steve is a little riled up.

A part of him feels guilty for not paying attention to the cinematic masterpiece that is Black Panther, but he’s watched the movie a dozen times, so the guilt isn’t too strong. Steve’s focus is drawn to the fact that Bucky’s ass is dangerously close to his crotch.

“You’re a menace,” he breathes, nipping the hinge of Bucky’s jaw gently.

“Mm? Why’m I a menace, Stevie?” Bucky asks quietly, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

Steve slides his hand along the inseam of Bucky’s jeans, stopping an inch or so from his crotch.

“Leavin’ the house wearin’ somethin’ like this, that’s why,” Steve murmurs, squeezing Bucky’s thigh affectionately.

“What’s wrong with me wearing these jeans?” Bucky counters, pulling back to look at Steve, a sly smile on his lips.

“You make it hard to think,” Steve whispers, as he mouths at the skin just above Bucky’s collar. “Wanna do so many things to ya, you’ve no idea, Buck.”

Bucky makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like a purr. “Tell me, Stevie.”

Steve swallows, flicking his eyes around the room to make sure that no one’s paying attention to them. “Wish I could bend you over that dining table,” Steve whispers, keeping his voice low. Bucky’s eyes flick over to glance at the table in question.

“Pull your pants down so I could see your ass. Maybe I’d lick at your hole until you’re loose and sloppy, eat you out til’ you come on my tongue alone,” Steve says hotly, catching Bucky’s earlobe between his teeth and tugging slightly. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Uh-huh,” Bucky agrees shakily.

“Wanna make you suck me off too,” Steve admits, as he uses the tip of his nose to trace the sharp lines of Bucky’s jaw. “Pull your hair, make you choke on my cock, get it all wet and messy so that I could slip it to ya.”

“Steve,” Bucky whimpers. He threads his fingers through Steve’s hair, nails scratching against Steve’s scalp.

“Wanna make you scream, Buck,” Steve says, a bit of a growl creeping into his voice. He swallows, fighting to keep his voice down, so that he doesn’t disturb anyone.

Steve trails his lips over Bucky’s skin, mouthing at the underside of Bucky’s jaw and down his throat. He plants sloppy, haphazard kisses over every bit of exposed skin that he can get to. “Wanna punish you for bein’ like this,” he says, “Makin’ me walk around with a semi all evenin’ –  _Christ_ , you got no idea, Buck.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Bucky whispers, a hint of a needy whine behind his words.

Steve bites his lips and closes his eyes, breathing out a shuddering breath. “I want that too, Buck,” he says quietly, his tongue flicking out to taste Bucky’s skin again. “Wanna fuck you hard and then I wanna make love to you, take care of ya’ real good, baby.”

“Fuck, I want you so bad, Buck,” Steve says fervently.

Bucky makes a little hurt noise in the back of his throat as his upper body twists around. He crooks his finger under Steve’s chin, tipping his head back and bringing their lips together. So much is said without a word passing between them.

 _I love you. I want you. You make me crazy_ ,  _so_  goddamn  _crazy,_ Steve says, with every press of his lips and each swipe of his tongue.

 _I know,_ Bucky says in return, _I love you too, I want you just as much._  When Bucky pulls away, there’s a mad gleam in his eyes, a flush of colour dusting the tops of his cheekbones.

Bucky presses his cheek to Steve’s temple. “I’ll let you do anything you want to me when we get home, Stevie, I swear,” Bucky promises, his hot breath ghosting over Steve’s cheek and the top of his ear.

Steve turns his face to the side, pressing his forehead against Bucky’s throat. He can feel Bucky’s racing pulse at that point of contact.

“You wanna bend me over the table and eat my ass out? You can do that,” Bucky says breathily. “Want me to suck you off? I will. Wanna make me cry and beg? We can. Wanna make love to me in our bedroom? We’ll do it, I swear,” he whispers, twining his fingers in Steve’s hair.

He uses his grip to pull Steve’s head back, forcing Steve to look him in the eyes. “We can do it all, baby, I promise you,” Bucky husks.

Steve’s not sure what kind of expression is on his face right now, but he’s pretty sure it’s something mushy and sappy, full of love. Half of Bucky’s face is illuminated by the TV, the colourful lights flickering across his skin in mesmerising patterns. He looks beautiful like this, with his features thrown into sharp relief by the contrast of dark and light.

“I love you,” Steve says.

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Love you too, you mook,” he whispers, leaning down to capture Steve’s lips with his.

Steve sighs happily, lips parting underneath the pressure of Bucky’s insistent tongue. Bucky licks into his mouth, hot and wet and insistent, a brief hint at what they’ll be doing later tonight.

Steve’s eyes flutter shut as Bucky trails wet kisses along his jaw, pausing to suck on the sensitive skin beneath his ear. He shivers with arousal, his cock beginning to stir in his jeans.

“Buck,” he says warningly.

Bucky pays him no attention. He continues to trace the tendons in Steve’s neck with his tongue, stopping occasionally to nibble at Steve’s sensitive spots, the ones that make his toes curl reflexively. Steve has to bite down on his lip to stifle his moans; Bucky’s actions are driving him half-mad with pleasure.

“Buck, we gotta stop,” Steve rasps.

“You started it, Stevie,” Bucky murmurs, leaning down to scrape his teeth over Steve’s jugular. Steve’s fingers flex involuntarily, itching to grab Bucky’s waist and flip them onto the floor.

He opens his eyes a fraction to study the state of the room. Everyone else is focused on the movie, captivated by T’Challa and Shuri’s playful banter, seemingly oblivious to his and Bucky’s antics. Steve doesn’t know whether that will be the case for much longer.

“You started it,” Bucky repeats, his clever tongue tracing the shell of Steve’s ear, pulling Steve’s attention back to him. A shiver of excitement runs down Steve’s spine.

“ _You_  started it,” Steve retorts, turning to quickly peck Bucky on the lips. “Wearin’ those jeans – that’s what got me thinkin’ in the first place.”

“You love me in these jeans,” Bucky whispers, a sly smirk on his face.

“Yeah, I guess do,” Steve says, trying – and failing – to inject a little bit of heat to his voice. Bucky’s smile widens as his arms loop around Steve’s neck, pulling their bodies closer. Each press of his lips against Steve’s is hot and purposeful; Bucky’s not fucking around. When his fingers thread through Steve’s hair and tug gently, Steve moans a little louder than he should’ve.

That draws some people’s attention.

“Get a room, you two!” Tony yells, throwing a pillow at Bucky’s head. It misses him completely, landing somewhere behind the chair.

Bucky flips him off, not even breaking the kiss to do so.

“Steve! Bucky! Ew, no one wants to see that!” Wanda protests. He hears Natasha wolf-whistling loudly.

Bucky huffs against Steve’s lips. Without warning, without pulling his lips away, Bucky somehow manages to twist his body, swinging his legs around until he’s straddling Steve’s lap. The blanket flutters to the floor. Bucky drops his full weight onto Steve’s crotch, exerting pressure on Steve’s hardened cock, forcing a choked-off groan out of his lungs.

“Buck—what’re you—”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Bucky growls quietly, fisting his hands in the front of Steve’s shirt.

Their lips crash together in a sloppy, passionate kiss – a symphony of lips and tongue and teeth clacking together. Of their own volition, one of Steve’s hands curls around the back of Bucky’s neck, whilst the other grips his waist tightly.

“Bucky,” Steve pants, not breaking the kiss. “Stop it—we gotta—we can’t—”

“Fuck ‘em, Stevie,” Bucky whispers, as his lips trail across Steve’s cheek, over his jaw and down his neck. “I don’t care, I want you so bad.”

Steve groans, resigning himself to fate. Bucky is a man on a mission, and if there’s one thing that Steve knows about his boyfriend, it’s that nothing can get in his way once he’s set his heart on something. Bucky’s fingers have threaded through his hair, holding his head in place as his tongue curls into Steve’s mouth, kissing him wet and dirty. Steve lets his hands roam over Bucky’s toned back and shoulders, tracing his bunching and flexing muscles through the thin fabric of his t-shirt.

Bucky’s hands let go of Steve’s hair, and he moves to grip the back of the lazyboy. He uses his hold as leverage to grind himself against Steve’s body, rubbing their crotches together. The friction on his cock is  _amazing_ , making Steve’s eyes flutter shut.  He has to bite his lips to suppress a moan.

“ _Fuck_ , baby,” he chokes out, hands sliding down Bucky’s rippling back to rest on his ass. He can’t help but give it a little squeeze, which only prompts Bucky to grind against him with more intent. Steve’s been trying hard to keep his touches above the waist, but with Bucky not playing fair – well, it’s not Steve’s fault that things got so hot so fast.

Steve opens his eyes, leaning back to watch Bucky’s movements.

He is mesmerising, backlit by the glowing light of the TV. Strands of hair has fallen out of his bun, clinging to his temples and cheeks. His lips are plump and kiss-bitten, rounded in a soft ‘o’. His cheeks are stained red and his eyes are hooded with lust. As Steve’s eyes rake down his body, he notes how Bucky’s stiff nipples are poking through the flimsy material of his top; Steve’s lips ache to close around them, to torture those sensitive little nubs. His eyes travel further south, zeroing in on the prominent bulge in the front of Bucky’s jeans, where his cock is straining against his zipper.

“You guys!” Sam yells, “Stop it, or I swear to god, I’ll dump cold water on you both.”

In response, Bucky winks at Steve, before inching closer and literally shoving his tongue down Steve’s throat. Steve laughs into his mouth but plays along, sliding his hands underneath Bucky’s t-shirt, fingertips tracing the muscles in his back.

“Oh my  _god_ , you horny  _dogs,_ ” Sam groans. His voice is muffled, like he’s covered his face with a cushion.

“Boys! Not on my chair!” Nat yells. Steve can hear someone – possibly Clint or Tony – hooting and cat-calling.

“Guys!” Wanda whines, “I wanna  _watch_.”

“How the fuck can you guys be so into each other when Chadwick fucking Boseman is  _shirtless_ , on screen?” Sharon asks incredulously.

Bucky breaks the kiss, a wild, disbelieving look in his eyes. “Have you  _seen_ Steve without his shirt?” he asks, “Now  _there’s_  a pair of pecs.”

“ _Bucky_ ,” Steve says exasperatedly, cheeks aflame with embarrassment.

“And you say  _I’m_  bad, Peps,” Tony says teasingly.

“You are, just not as bad as them,” Pepper replies.

Steve can register other comments being made, but his attention has re-focused on Bucky, who is now intent on sucking a bruise on his collarbone. Bucky has tugged the neckline of his t-shirt down, giving his mouth access to that sensitive spot on Steve’s chest, the one that makes his groin throb with pleasure.

“Buck,” he gasps urgently, fingers digging into Bucky’s side. “Buck—baby, c’mon, lemme take you home, yeah? Take care of you proper, like I want to.”

“No,” Bucky murmurs, his tongue laving over the purple bruise that has started to form on Steve’s skin. “Want you now.”

Steve closes his eyes and inhales shakily, trying to reign in his deep-seated urge to fuck Bucky senseless  _right now_. He’s hanging on by the thinnest thread of self-control, and he needs to get them out of here before they embarrass themselves any further.

“Buck, hey—Bucky,” Steve says, tangling his fingers into Bucky’s hair and yanking his head back. Bucky whines quietly, though he doesn’t fight Steve’s grip. His eyes are glazed with lust, pupils blown wide.

“Hey there, sweetheart,” Steve coos softly, stroking the knuckles of his free hand over Bucky’s cheek. “Why don’t you let me take you home and show you a real good time, yeah? Open you up real nice for my cock, give you what you want, hmm?”

Bucky’s eyes flutter shut. Steve can feel the desire practically vibrating out of his body. “Okay,” he croaks, nodding jerkily.

“Okay,” Steve agrees, loosening his grip on Bucky’s hair.

Quick as a flash, Bucky whips around, swiping the blanket from off the floor and wrapping it around his waist as he stands up, the material making his erection less obvious. “Meet ya’ downstairs, Stevie,” he says, winking at Steve cheekily before spinning on his heel and stalking off.

With no means of hiding his hard-on from his friends, Steve groans quietly, his head thumping against the back of the lazyboy as he presses the heel of his palms to his eyes. Walking down a couple of flights of stairs with a rock-solid dick is going to be difficult enough; the fact that anyone he passes will see the clear evidence of his arousal simply worsens the problem.

Steve sighs. His boyfriend is a fucking menace.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
